User talk:Jarrod777
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total drama cr Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Can i join with Ania ?Przemek9514 15:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 how are you doing a price on wiki you know points that you are 1st tdfanfrench 2nd and me 4th ? Hi Jarrod 18:58, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Jessie's second upgrade Hey Jarrod, it's DakotaBender here. Is it okay if Jessie has yet another upgrade because I decided overnight that the number on her shirt should be changed from a 1 to a 6. However, I did it anyway. Is that alright with you? And feel free to edit her if you like. [[User:DakotaBender2119|'DakotaBender2119']][[User talk:DakotaBender2119|'Talk']] please come back. *Awesome-Micheal* please come to the chat room. *Awesome-Micheal* I made one more character, it will even out the teams by 8. *Awesome*-Micheal* Does an episode air every Saturday or every day? As a matter of fact, this is the only wikia that I am not going to be blocked on so every Saturday, go on the talk page here! I will be on the PVZ Wikia Chat so to remind me go there! Can the lucky badge have jack on it? Don't tell me I missed episode 2! While I missed Episode 2, who played as Jack? Wait a second! Why couldn't we have done it with Micheal and Jessie not here but we could with me away? Who got eliminated? What time in Perth will Episode 3 come out? Where do you live in USA and what time in USA will you do the next episode? Question! Um Jarrod, where did you get the image of me in 2013? [[User:DakotaBender2119|'DakotaBender2119']][[User talk:DakotaBender2119|'Talk']] I don't know but I will unblock you! Well, who found it first and gave it to Jarrod? [[User:DakotaBender2119|'DakotaBender2119']][[User talk:DakotaBender2119|'Talk']] Jarrod! See this page to show if you support or oppose to people! I don't see it. I don't see the icon with Jessie and Jarrod on it. Maybe you're still working on it or something.[[User:DakotaBender2119|'DakotaBender2119']][[User talk:DakotaBender2119|'Talk']] I can unblock you but I am not demoting Zach! Maybe he won't. Just try to make make pages with permission first. OK? Sorry! I am just asking Zach if you can have a second chance! Good news! You can come back now! Bitch, stop lying, I never said you weren't welcome at Jack's wiki, and you are unbanned. FISH FACE ON LEGS YUP YUP YUUUUUUUUUUUP 17:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Metanuki Goofs I'd like to point out Thank you for showing me the icon. I really liked it. However, there are a few goofs I'd like to point out. There is an extra purple stripe on Jessie's shirt, it appears that one side of Jarrod's shirt has a long-sleeved thingy and there is an empty space between his neck and his shoulder. [[User:DakotaBender2119|'DakotaBender2119']][[User talk:DakotaBender2119|'Talk']] Goofs fixed! :D Thank you for fixing up the goofs for me! :) [[User:DakotaBender2119|'DakotaBender2119']][[User talk:DakotaBender2119|'Talk']] Whatever happened to episode 3? Request Can you please do a close-up of Jack holding an iPhone please? There are some important pics tht should be there like Sasquatch's return, Jarrod kissing Heidi, Trish talking to Jessie, Jack's anger to Trish and Chris, Heidi's elimination, Jack's Book of Evil and Jack's Nuclear Bomb. A lot of work to do so maybe I should help! Time for Chat! JxJ cuddling-I hope you like it! <3 Hey Jarrod, I made this image of Jessie and Jarrod cuddling in bed. Sorry if I couldn't get Jarrod's hair style correct cause it's kinda like a challenge and I love a good challenge! I hope you like it! :D I also hope you notice the icon you've uploaded of Jessie and Jarrod hugging cause it's somewhere in that image. [[User:DakotaBender2119|'DakotaBender2119']][[User talk:DakotaBender2119|'Talk']] Please come on Chat! Made an icon! Hey Jarrod, remember the icon of Jessie and Jarrod hugging in a pink background you uploaded about 1 1/2 months ago? Because I made an icon of Jessie and Jarrod as well! And since I finally mastered Jarrod's hairstyle, I'm going to edit the image of Jessie and Jarrod cuddling in bed tomorrow! [[User:DakotaBender2119|'DakotaBender2119']][[User talk:DakotaBender2119|'Talk']] Hey Jarrod! I resigned my admin rights ~Jack